This invention relates to new and useful improvements in roof racks, particularly roof racks adapted to carry relatively heavy material on the roofs of vans, covered trucks and the like.
Such service or maintenance vans or trucks are often required to carry relatively heavy materials such as extension ladders, step ladders, lengths of metal or plastic tubing, rods, bars or the like, some of which are relatively heavy and are extremely awkward to lift to and from a conventional roof rack.